TLR:To Love Ru
by Neko Twins Kagamine
Summary: Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Yuuki. Aku memiliki dua adik perempuan yang pertama bernama Riko Yuuki sudah masuk SMA dan sekarang dia berada dikelas 2, satu tingkat dibawahku yang sekarang kelas 3, kemudian adik perempuanku yang kedua bernama Mikan Yuuki sekarang ia sudah kelas 3 SD. Cerita ini akan mengisahkan kehidupanku yang akan tenang sangat – sangat tenang.
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Yuuki. Aku memiliki dua adik perempuan yang pertama bernama Riko Yuuki sudah masuk SMA dan sekarang dia berada dikelas 2, satu tingkat dibawahku yang sekarang kelas 3, kemudian adik perempuanku yang kedua bernama Mikan Yuuki sekarang ia sudah kelas 3 SD. Cerita ini akan mengisahkan kehidupanku yang akan tenang sangat – sangat tenang.(Sangat tidak Tenang Desu hihihihi xD)

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO LOVE RU VERSION NARUTO**

 **SEASON 1**

 **Disclame®: Naruto and To Love Ru serta judul + Anime lainnya (bukan milik saya desu nyaw x3)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x Riko(FemRito) x Harem!**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, powerNaru, akan adanya karakter dari anime lain yang diambil, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pertemuanku dengan seorang Alien!?**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah terlihat di rumah keluarga Yuuki yang hanya berpenghuni oleh 2 orang remaja dan 1 orang dalam masa pertumbuhan bisa dibilang begitu.

2 sedang melakukan aktifitas paginya dan 1 lagi sedang nyeyak tidur dikamarnya dialaskan kasur yang empuk dengan bantal yang sangat lembut serta selimut yang melindunginya dari hawa yang dingin dipagi hari.(uhh enaknya desuu..#authordikarungin)

.

.

.

"Onii-chan" seorang anak berumur 10 tahun memanggil kakaknya.

"Ha'i Mikan-chan ada apa?" Jawab kakaknya.

"Bisakah Onii-chan bangunkan Riko-nee?" Mikan menyuruh Naruto untuk membangunkan adik perempuan pertama di keluarga itu.

"Hm.. bukannya kamu yang selalu membangunkannya Mikan-chan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Mikan itu karena biasanya Mikan yang selalu membangunkan Riko. (Untuk seorang perempuan Riko susah sekali bangun pagi)

"Hari ini aku sangat malas membangunkannya Onii-chan" Mikan menjawab sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Baiklah... Onii-chan akan membangunkannya" kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Riko.

.

.

.

Naruto pun sampai didepan pintu kamar Riko yang terdapat gantungan nama dan sebuah gambar kelinci disebelah nama itu.

Tok, tok, tok...

"Riko-chan ayo cepat bangun sebentar lagi kita berangkat sekolah" teriak Naruto sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Riko (ya iyalah ketuk pintu emang orangnya -_- #authordibawaalien)

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ada didalam kamar, Naruto pun mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu.

'Hah... ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci kenapa aku harus cape – cape mengetuk pintu dasar' batin Naruto kesal atas kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Sesudah masuk kekamar Riko yang terlihat adalah sebuah gundukan dikasur yang didalamnya terdapat orang yang dicari untuk dibangunkan.

'Haah kenapa aku bisa memiliki adik yang bisa malas bangun pagi begini? dulu dia tidak semalas ini jika bangun pagi' batin Naruto menghela nafas sambil memegangi jidatnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei.. Riko-chan ayo bangun, kau ingin terlambat sekolah dihari pertamamu masuk?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengoyang - goyangkan badan Riko.

"limat menit lagi Aniki~" jawab Riko dengan mengulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ayo cepat bangun kalau tidak aku akan membangunkanmu paksa" ancam Naruto sambil bersiap – siap menarik selimut yang dipakai Riko.

.

.

.

Karena tidak ada jawaban Naruto pun sudah siap menarik dan membangunkan paksa Riko

'1….. 2….. 3….' Srekkk…

Naruto pun menarik selimut dan bersiap menggendong Riko kebawah tetapi kejadian yang tidak terduga terjadi Naruto bisa melihat Riko hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja dengan bra yang berwarna biru dengan celana dalam senada dengan warna bra itu. Muka Naruto hanya bisa memerah melihat itu dan tidak berniat memberikan selimutnya kepada Riko.

"Hemm…" Riko yang merasa aneh karena selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tidak ada, Ia pun bangun sambil mengosok mata sebelah kirinya menggunakan tangan kirinya, kemudian melihat muka Anikinya yang sedang memerah, Ia pun sadar bahwa kenapa muka Anikinya memerah ia hanya memekai pakaian dalam saja .

"KKKyyaaa...! A-a-apa yang kau lakukan disini Aniki!?" Teriak Riko membahana.

"A-aniki h-han-" ucap Naruto tidak selesai karena dia sudah dilempari berbagai barang oleh Riko.

"Aniki cepat keluar!" perintah Riko sambil terus melempari barang yang ada dikamarnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang terus menghindari barang yang melayang padanya, ia pun segera berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. 'Haah... Haah.. kenapa Riko jadi semenakutkan ini, dulu dia gadis yang baik dan penurut' batin Naruto membandingkan Riko kecil dan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

'Aniki telah melihat tubuhku' batin Riko dengan muka memerah malu karena Anikinya telah melihat tubuhnya walau memakai pakaian dalam tetap saja Naruto melihat tubuhnya.

"Riko-chan ayo cepat berkemas hari ini kita masuk sekolah" teriak Naruto diluar kamar.

"I-iyahh.." Jawab Riko berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Dan hal tidak terduga terjadi lagi Riko tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto masih menyender pada pintu kamar Riko, kemudian terbuka membuat Naruto terbaring dan bisa melihat surga dunia didepan matanya.

"Kyaaaaaa...!" teriak Riko sambil bersiap menginjak Muka Naruto.

"R-Riko-chan Ja-" ucap Naruto tidak selesai lagi karena ...

Brrakkk...

Wajah Naruto pun diinjak dengan keras oleh Riko.

.

.

.

.

"Riko-chan kau kejam sekali kepada Anikimu ini" Naruto sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terkena injakan keras Riko.

"Mouu... itu salah mu sendiri Aniki" Riko cemburut sambil memakan sarapannya. Sedangkan Mikan dengan tenang memakan sarapanya tampa terganggu dengan perdepatan kakak-kakaknya.'Aniki gomen' Riko meminta maaf dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto dan Riko sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah mereka yaitu SMA Kouh yang dulunya SMA khusus wanita tapi entah kenapa menjadi sekolah campuran dan secara kebetulan Naruto dan Riko bisa masuk SMA elit ini.

.

.

.

"Nee.. Aniki apa nanti kita bisa mendapatkan banyak teman?" tanya Riko sambil berjalan mundur dan menghadap Naruto.

"Riko-chan jangan berjalan mundur nanti terjatuh" kata Naruto memperingati imoutonya agar dia tidak jalan mundur.

"Mouu... E-ehh..." kaki Riko pun tersandung batu sehingga membuatnya akan jatuh. Riko yang merasa akan jatuh menutup matanya tapi yang terjadi Ia merasakan sebuah pelukan yang dulu sangat dirindukannya.'H-hangat' batin Riko.

"Sudah aniki peringati kalau jalan jangan mudur begitu, untung anikimu ini bisa menangkapmu" kata Naruto memeluk erat imoutonya dan itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi sorotan mata dari siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu.

"Hei mereka cocok sekali ya?" tanya seorang siswi yang melihat itu kepada temannya.

"iya mereka berdua cocok sekali menjadi sepasang kekasih atau mungkin mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih lagi?" jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan dari teman siswi itu.

Dan banyak lagi komentar dari siswa dan siswi yang melihat mereka berdua. Riko yang merasa menjadi sorotan dengan cepat melepas pelukan Anikinya dengan muka yang merah menahan malu. Naruto yang melihat Riko melepas pelukannya hanya bisa melihat muka Riko yang merah. 'Apa Riko-chan marah?' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Karena masih menjadi sorotan Riko pun menarik tangan Naruto menuju papan pengumuman.

"A-ayo aniki kita harus melihat kelas kita dimana" kata Riko berjalan dengan cepat sambil menarik Naruto ke papan pengumuman yang terdapat banyak siswa dan siswi yang ingin melihat kelas mereka dimana.

"Riko-chan pelan-pelan nanti menabrak seseorang dan walaupun kita sampai disana tetap saja pasti banyak orangnya" kata Naruto berusaha agar tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa kepada Riko. Riko yang diperingati oleh Anikinya tidak menegadah sebaliknya Riko terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan yang terjadi Riko menabrak seorang siswa berambut pirang hingga terjatuh serta ia memiliki tinik disebelah kanan telinganya.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang telah membuatku terjatuh!?"kata orang yang ditabrak Riko.

"G-Gome-nasai..." Riko sambil menunduk meminta maaf kepada orang yang terjatuh itu.

"Cihh.. jadi kau haah.. kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Walau kamu seorang wanita aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu" kata siswa itu bersiap memukul Riko dengan tangan kanannya. Riko yang akan di pukul hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berniat menghindar, kemudian tangan siswa itu ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Hei.. kau tidak bisa memukul orang yang sudah minta maaf" Naruto dengan kuat mencengkram tangan kanan siswa yang akan memukul Riko. siswa yang di cengkram tangannya oleh Naruto merasa kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang melihat siswa itu kesakitan melepas cengkaram tangannya.

"Li-lihat saja ini belum selesai!" peringat siswa itu kemudian pergi sambil berlari.

"Haah.. sudah Aniki bilang jangan mengabaikan perkataan aniki" Naruto menceramahi Riko.

"Gomen..." Riko menunduk sambil merngeratkan kedua tangannya.

Pukk..

Riko pun merasa sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah lain kali Riko-chan harus mendengarkan perkataan Aniki nee.." Naruto sambil terus mengusap kepala imoutonya. Riko pun mendongatkan kepalanya dan melihat Anikinya terseyum dengan penuh kasih sayang.'Aniki...' batin Riko.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah mengetahui letak kelas Naruto dan Riko pun berpisah. Riko memasuki kelas XI B sedangkan Naruto memasuki kelas XII B. Tidak ada yang beda di B nya hanya tingkatannya yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di paling belakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Dan saat ini Naruto hanya bisa diam menunggu guru masuk sambil melihat awan dari jendela. 'sepertinya kehidupan sekolahku tidak akan tenang' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Guru pun masuk kekelas yang Naruto tempati.

"Ohayou Minna-san" Guru menyapa murid dikelasnya.

"Ohayou mo Sensei" ucap serempak murid yang ada dikelas itu.

"Baiklah hari ini kita hanya akan meperkenalkan diri dan memilih murid yang akan menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Sebelumnya Perkenalkan Nama saya Kurinei Yuuhi yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dan mengajar pelajaran IPA, kemudian perkenalan murid dimulai dari sana" Guru Kurinei sambil menunjuk murid yang ada didepan sebelah kanan, murid itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan dri.

Selang beberapa menit giliran Naruto untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Yuuki, hal yang kusuka membatu adik-adikku, belajar,bermain dan memasak. Kemudian hal yang tidak aku sukai orang yang membuat adikku bersedih, orang yang sombong dan tidak bisa menghormati orang lain" Naruto pun duduk kembali, setelah perkenalan, disusul dengan murid yang ada disebelahnya.

Setelah perkenalan itu Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seorang siswi yang terus memperhatikannya.

,

,

,

 **Skip Time**

Ting... Tong.. Ting... Tong..

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi saatnya para murid di SMA Kuoh untuk pulang, begitu juga Naruto yang sedang membereskan perlaralatan belajarnya. Kemudian seorang siswi menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-kun perkenalakan Namaku Rias Gremory" Rias memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Naruto.

"H-Hai Gremory-san" Naruto sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis cantik memperkenalkan diri kepadanya pengecualian untuk imoutonuya yang imut dan Naruto pun menerima uluran tangan Rias.

"Umm.. bisakah kau memanggilku Rias?" mohon Rias sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"A-ah.. baiklah Rias-san" Naruto semakin gugup dengan Rias dan melepaskan uluran tangannya dengan Rias. 'lebih baik aku menghancurkan monster tingkat – S dari pada berkenalan dengan sorang gadis cantik seperti Rias' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa besok Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ah... ya sampai jumpa besok Rias-san" Kata Naruto bersiap untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Moouu.. kenapa aniki lama sekali sih" kata Riko kesal menunggu Anikinya yang masih belum muncul padahal ini sudah waktu pulang sekolah.

"Yo... maaf membuat imotouku yang imut ini menunggu aniki lama" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan Riko masih kesal dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Naruto melihat imoutonya yang masih kesal, hanya bisa terdiam.'Riko-chan jika kesal imut sekali' batin Naruto dengan muka yang memerah.

Riko pun menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan pulang.

"Aniki jangan terus melihat Riko" kata Riko merasa malu dilihat Naruto terus.

"A-ah.. maaf Riko-chan Oh yah! Sebelum pulang kerumah kita harus ke minimarket dulu persedian makanan kita sudah hampir habis" kata Naruto sambil membawa mereka berdua kesebuah mini market.

.

.

.

.

Diperjalan ke minimarket Naruto dan Riko dihadang oleh segerombolan preman serta didalamnya ada seorang siswa yang tadi ditabrak Riko.

"Heeh.. jadi kau yang telah membuat teman kami kesakitan hah!?" Tanya preman itu kepada Naruto.

"benar dia orang yang telah membuatku kesakitan" kata siswa itu sambil menunjuk Naruto.

'Riko-chan kau tetap dibelakang Aniki, dan percaya pada anikimu ini' bisik Naruto kepada Riko sambil memberikan sesuatu ketangan Riko.

"Ayo Serang..." kata ketua preman memberikan komando kepada anak buahnya untuk menyerang Naruto. Anak buah preman pun berlari kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam saja ia juga berlari dan menghajar preman - preman itu.

.

.

.

Semua preman tegeletak tidak berdaya dan menyisakan siswa yang tadi menunjuk Naruto. Siswa itu pun hanya bisa terduduk ketakutan melihat Naruto mendekat.

"Jika kau laki-laki bertarunglah dengan jantan" kata Naruto menghapiri siswa itu dan bersiap mengakhirinya, dengan tangan kanan yang siap untuk membuat siswa itu babak belur.

"A-ampuni aku, tolong ampuni aku.." siswa itu berjudud kepada Naruto.

"Haah baiklah lain kali kau jangan melakukannya lagi" Naruto pun pergi.

"Aniki daijobu (tidak apa-apa)?" Riko sambil mencemaskan Naruto.

"Ya aniki tidak apa-apa ayo kita lanjutkan perjalan ke minimarket" Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Riko. Riko yang digandeng Naruto memerah. 'Tangan aniki hangat dan kasar' batin Riko.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Hari sudah malam dan waktunya untuk beristirahat begitu juga dengan tokoh utama kita yang sedang berendam air hangat dikamar mandi.

"Aniki jangan lama-lama dikamar mandinya nanti masuk angin" peringat Riko kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i Riko-chan aniki tidak akan lama" jawab Naruto sambil merilexkan badannya.'haah pertarungan tadi membuat semua badanku pegal-pegal' batin Naruto. Dan sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi dibakmandi dimana Naruto berendam karena keluar sebuah percikan-percikan listrik kecil kemudian ...

.

.

.

Boomm...

Ledakan kecil terjadi dibakmandi itu membuat orang yang berendam disana kaget setengah mati tapi ia merasakan sebuah benda yang lembut dan kenyal. Naruto pun meremas benda yang lembut serta kenyal itu dan sebuah suara pun keluar.

'Ehhmmm..." suara dari benda yang diremas oleh Naruto. Naruto yang mendegar suara itu seperti desahan hanya bisa terbengon dan berpikir benda apakah ini..'ini lembut dan kenyal jika dipegang serta jika diremas keluar suara dan ini terasa enak... apa mungkin!' batin Naruto panik karena telah mengetahui benda apa yang ia pegang itu.

Kemudian asap yang disebabkan ledakan tadi hilang dan digantikan dengan seorang gadis berambut pink dangan wajah memerah menahan rangsangan karena payudaranya diremas terus oleh Naruto plus gadis itu tidak berpakaian alias bugil para reader.

Naruto yang melihat seorang gadis cantik yang wajahnya saat ini menahan rangsangan di payudaranya sambil mata gadis itu terpejam dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo dengan hidung yang terus keluar darah.

.

.

.

"S-si-apa kau!?" kata Naruto kaget melepas remasan tangannya dari payudara gadis itu. Gadis yang merasakan sumber rasangan payudaranya menghilang membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat seorang pria yang sedang melihatnya dengan muka memerah dan dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung pria itu.

"Umm.. kau tidak apa-apa?" kata gadi itu polos sambil berusaha memegang wajah Naruto yang merah tapi ada sebuah benda yang keras dibawah menekan perutnya. Gadis itu pun beralih ingin memegang benda keras yang dibawah sana.

"J-jangan a-aku harap kau tidak memegang benda yang keras itu!" kata Naruto panik setengah mati jika gadis itu memegang benda berhaganya dan ia akan lepas kendali.'Tou-san maafkan Naru jika menghamili anak orang' batin Naruto miris.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sial bagi Naruto yang melihat kepolosan gadis itu hanya bisa menahan hasratnya agar tidak menerkam gadis didepannya ini dan berpikir bagaimana keluar dari situasi ini.'Sial jika terus begini bisa berbahaya' batin Naruto sambil cara jalan keluar dari keadaan darurat ini.

Tampa terduga gadis yang tadi masih diam sambil melihat Naruto, langsung menerjang dan memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto yang dipeluk erat gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah 'Oh.. kami-sama apa yang telah hambamu lakukan sehingga aku mendapatkan cobaan sebesar ini' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah kejadian dikamar mandi mereka bedua telah beranjak kekamar Naruto dengan gadis misterius itu hanya menggunakan haduk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jadi.. kau ini siapa? Alien?" Naruto duduk diranjangnya dan bertanya kepada gadis itu.

"Aku?" jawab Lala sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku Lala".

"Lala!? Apa kau alien!?" Naruto melihat Lala dari atas sampai bawah dan yang ia temukan tidak ada bagian yang menyerupai alien malah sama seperti dirinya manusia.

"Aku alien dan aku dari planet deviluke" seru Lala berbalik sambil melepas handuknya dan keluarlah ekor dengan ujungnya berbentuk hati. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Lala hanya bisa menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

"I-iya aku percaya dan Lala cepat tutupi lagi tubuhmu!" Teriak Naruto kepada Lala.

"Dan aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa muncul dibak mandiku?" tanya Naruto kepada Lala.

"Oh itu karena ini" tunjuk Lala kepada pergelangan tangannya.

"itu?" kata Naruto sambil melihat pergelangan Lala yang terdapat sebuah benda aneh yang berkedip-kedip.

"Ini adalah 'Pyon Pyon Lusi-kun yang memungkinkan aku untuk warp jarak pendek dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol dimana akan mendarat" kata Lala menjelaskan benda itu. 'hmm... perinsip kerjanya seperti hiraisin no jutsu tapi benda itu tidak bisa menentukan akan mendara dimana menarik' batin Naruto sambil melihat benda itu.

"jadi kenapa kamu memakai benda itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Lala yang ikut duduk diranjang Naruto.

"Aku sedang dikejar kejar jadi saat pesawat angkasaku dekat dengan bumi. Aku menggunakan benda ini agar aku tidak di ikuti lagi oleh si pengejar itu" kata Lala mulai meperpendek jarat duduknya dengan Naruto. 'Hmm.. jadi Lala sedang dikejar oleh seseorang dan apa aku harus ikut campur tapi aku tidak mau menambah masalah dikehidupanku yang mulai tidak tenang ini' batin Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.(Naruto lagi ketombean yah kok garuk garuk kepala #authorditendang)

Kemudian sebuah benda aneh kecil seperti boneka berwara putih memiliki sayap kelelawar dengan mata swirly terbang menghampiri Lala melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Lala-sama! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata benda terbang itu.

"Ah~ Peke aku tidak apa-apa dan kau selamat" kata Lala sambil memeluk benda itu.

"iya Lala-sama karena pesawat masih diluar angkasa jadi saya bisa selamat dan siapa manusia ini? Dia seperti seorang yang dobe (bodoh)" kata Peke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang diam sambil melihat mereka. Naruto yang disebut dobe hanya bisa menehan amarahnya dengan urat-urat dikepalanya yang mulai muncul 'Apa katanya aku dobe lihat saja nanti akan kubuat kau menyesalinya' batin Naruto tidak terima.

.

.

.

"Peke kau tidak boleh begitu dan dia ini orang yang tinggal disini" kata Lala memarahi robotnya."Ah ya aku lupa,, aku belum tau namamu?" tanya Lala.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri jadi namaku Naruto Yuuki kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" kata Naruto sambil terseyum lima jarinya.

"Oh! Dan ini Peke dia seorang 'All Purpose Costume Robot' yang aku ciptakan" kata Lala yang masih memeluk robot kecil itu.

"Robot Costome?" kata Naruto mau bertanya sebelum Lala beranjak dari ranjang Naruto dan melepas handuk yang ia kenakan sehingga Naruto bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Lala. Hal itu menyebabkan Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan darah yang mengalir terus dari hidungnya. Tapi sesuatu menarik terjadi robot itu berubah dalam proses tranform dengan tentakel berwarna putih yang melilit gadis itu sampai di daerah sensitif sehingga membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan. Dalam sekejap Lala sudah memakai pakaian berupa gaun ketat berwarna putih dengan warna ungun serta topi aneh yang memiliki sayap kelelawar dan memilik mata swirly sama seperti robot tadi. Plus ekornya berada pada tempat terbuka sehingga bisa dilihat oleh semua orang.

"Lala-sama apa tidak terlalu ketat?" tanya Peke.

"Tidak ini sangat nyaman. Tanpa kamu, aku tidak akan punya apa-apa untuk dipakai menutupi tubuhku!" seru Lala.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Lala-sama?" tanya Peke lagi.

"Umm... aku tidak tau, tapi aku akan memikirkan sesuatu!" Lala berkata dengan nada senang.

.

.

.

Dan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi dimana ada dua orang berpakaian jas hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang entah dari mana keluar dari jendelanya serta meraih Lala.

"Akhirnya, kami bisa mendapatkan anda Lala-sama dan anda sungguh membuat kami berdua kesusahan!" kata salah satu dari orang berjas itu dan kita sebut saja Gon 1.

"Kita sebaiknya mengikatnya agar dia tidak kabur lagi" kata Gon 2.

"Hah masalah semakin bertambah rumit saja" gumam Naruto sambil melihat Lala yang berusaha lepas dari cengkraman dua orang itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lala berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari para penculiknya.

"Anda harus kembali bersama kami" kata Gon 1.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Lala mejerit sambil terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dua orang itu.

'Haah.. akhirnya aku harus ikut campur juga dalam masalah ini merepotkan' batin Naruto sambil menyelinap diatas kasurnya mengambil kantong Ninja yang ia sembunyikan dibawah kasur. Dan ia pun siap untuk melawan dua orang penculitk itu.

"Hei kalian tolong lepaskan dia" kata Naruto kepada para penculik.

"Oh.. apa yang kita temukan disini seorang Manusia yang ingin melawan kita" kata Gon 2.

"Aku peringatkan lagi lepaskan dia atau aku buat kalian MENYESALINYA!" teriak Naruto mengeluarkan chakra beru yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan manusia ini. Dan sepertinya dia memiliki kekuatan yang aneh berasal dari tubuhnya" kata Gon 1.

"Ya kita harus menyingkirkan Manusian ini agar nanti dia tidak menjadi pengganggu" kata Gon 2.

.

.

.

Naruto pun menghilang dan sudah ada didepan kedua alien itu kemudian ia memukul perut kedua alien itu dengan keras hingga membuat kedua alien itu mengeluarkan ludah dari mulutnya saking kerasnya pukulan itu dan kedua alien itu melepas cengkramamnya dari Lala dan beralih memegang perut mereka yang sakit.

"Ayo Lala kita pergi dari sini!" tariak Naruto sambil menarik tangan lala keluar dari kamar itu melalui jendela dan berlari di atap rumah.

Naruto dan Lala melesat dengan cepat melintasi setiap atap rumah seperti seorang Ninja.(emang ninja emang apa lagi?#Authordibuangkelaut). Mereka tidak mengetahui, bahwa mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh seorang gadis dibawah sana.

"Bukannya itu Onii-channya Riko-chan?" kata Haruna Sairenji saat melihat Naruto dan Lala melompat dari atap.

Naruto dan Lala masih berlari melintasi setiap atap dan mereka pun melompat turun dari atap serta terus berlari menuju taman tetapi sesuatu tarbang dan menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Sudah cukup kejar-kejarnya" kata Gon 1.

"Yah dan kau manusia! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini!" kata Gon 2.

'Cih.. sial sepertinya aku telah salah meremehkan mereka bedua seharusnya tadi aku pakai rasengan saja agar mereka langsung tewas' batin Naruto kesal.

Gon 1 dan Gon 2 pun mendekati Naruto serta Lala. Naruto yang melihat keduan alien itu mendekat bersiap melakukan perlawan tetapi sebuah cahaya keluar dari atas mereka serta keluar seorang yang memakai pakaian jirah.

"Lala-sama! Tolong menjauh dari manusia itu dan ikut bersama kami pulang ke planet deviluke" kata orang yang baru keluar itu.

"Tidak mau, Zastin! Aku sudah muak terus dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai dan aku ingin memilih orang yang ku cintai dengan kemauan ku sendiri tidak dipilih oleh tou-san!" teriak Lala.

"Lala-sama anda tetap harus tetap pulang bersama kami suka atau tidak suka!" kata Zastin dingin."Dan kau manusia menjauhlah dari Lala-sama atau kau mau mencicipi bagaimana tajamnya pedangku!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Lala pergi dengan kalian dan jika kalian masih memaksa aku akan melawan kalian walau harus harus mengorbankan semuanya!" teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiganya.

"Aku merasa terhormat tapi kau akan kalah disini dan kami akan membawa Lala-sama kembali ke planet deviluke" kata Zasti kemudian berlari kearah Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi Naruto menghilang dan sudah ada dibelakang Zastin dengan tangan kanan yang mengeluarkan Bola biru.

"Rasakan ini jurus pamungkasku Rasengan!" Teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Rasengan dibelakang punggun Zastin.

"AAAHHHhh..." teriak Zastin.

Braaakk...

Zastin pun pingsan setelah menabrak pohon

"Zastin-sama!" kata Gon 1 dan 2 bersamaan melihat pertarungan yang dimenangkan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengurus kalian berdua!" teriak Lala sambil mengeluarkan benda yang mirip dengan ponsel. "Transmit".

Sesuatu pun muncul dari ketiadaan dan muncul robot besar berbentuk Gurita.

"GoGo Vacumum-kun" kata Lala. "Hisap mereka!"

Lubang di robot gurita itu pun terbuka dan mengaktifkan kekuatannya yang berupa hisapan yang kuat, hingga dapat menghisap apapun ke dalamnya. Dua alien itu langsung terhisap, diikuti Zastin, meskipun pekerjaan robot itu sudah selesai tapi ia masih menghisap apa yang ada disekitarnya dan hisapanya semakin kuat. Naruto pun tidak bisa mahan pijakannya karena kuatnya hisapan itu.

"Lala cepat matikan benda itu sebelum menghisap yang lainnya termasuk aku!" teriak Naruto kepada Lala agar mematikan robot itu.

"Umm.. bagaimana mematikannya?" tanya Lala

"Kuussooo...!" Teriak Naruto kemudian terhisap kedalam Robot itu dan ...

Boommm...

Robot itu pun meledak dengan keras sehingga bisa membangunkan Raja Deviluke yang jauh sekali pun.

"Ahh.. tadi itu apa?" kata Raja Devilluke.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto menyesal telah menolong Lala.

"Haah seharusnya aku tidak menolong dia jika dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot ikut masalahnya" kata Naruto sambil bejalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Nee... Aniki kenapa kemarin berisik sekali?" Tanya Riko

"I-itu... A-" jawab Naruto tidak selesai karena ...

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Lala berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya.

"A-aniki! Si-siapa dia!?" kata Riko kaget melihat seorang gadis begitu saja memeluk Anikinya.

"A-aniki bi-"

"Lala sudah putuskan akan menikah dengan Naruto-kun" kata Lala semangat.

"NAANNIII!?" teriak Naruto dan Riko bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC ...**

 **Semoga fic baruku ini memuaskan desu nyaw :3**

 **Dan soal penampilan Naruto sama kaya di canon Naruto shippuden desu nyaw.**

 **Yah tidak banyak yang akan aku sampai cuma segitu desu... jadi**

 **Sayonara dan Mohon Reviewnya hihihihi desu**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **Neko-chan log out Desu :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumah Keluarga Yuuki**

Terlihat di ruang keluarga terdapat lima sosok makhluk dengan tiga orang manusia dan dua lagi alien dari planet deviluke.

"Saya disini hanya ingin menyampaikan hal penting kepada Naruto-san" kata Zastin sambil melihat Naruto dan 2 adiknya.

"Baiklah... dan hal penting apakah itu Zastin-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Zastin.

"Umm.. ano.. Onii-chan sebelumnya siapa dia dan orang yang memeluk onii-chan?" kata Mikan penasaran, karena ketika dia keruang keluarga dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan dimana Onii-channya yang sedang duduk dipeluk oleh gadis beramput pink yang duduk disebelah Naruto dengan Riko-nee yang cemberut melihat gadis itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Ohh.. mereka ini Alien yang berasal dari planet deviluke Mikan-chan" kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Mikan. Mikan kaget atas jawaban dari Onii-chanya.

"J-jadi mereka bukan manusia?" tanya Mikan gugup.

"Ha'i aku bukan manusia melainkan Alien dari Planet Deviluke serta Namaku Zastin, aku adalah Panglima dari Planet Deviluke sekaligus pengawas dari Lala-sama" kata Zastin memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan yang memeluk Oniichan in-"

"Aku Lala Satalin Deviluke yang akan menjadi istri Naruto-kun~"

"E-Ehhh...!?" teriak ke tiga makhluk disana bersamaan kecuali Naruto dan Lala yang masih memeluk erat Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO LOVE RU**

 **SEASON 1**

 **Disclame®: Naruto and To Love Ru serta judul + Anime lainnya (bukan milik saya desu nyaw x3)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x Riko(FemRito) x Harem!**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, powerNaru, akan adanya karakter dari anime lain yang diambil, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Banyaknya masalah yang muncul!?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"E-Ehem... baiklah saya hanya akan menyampaikan bahwa Lala-sama akan tinggal bersama kalian dirumah ini" kata Zastin kepada penghuni di rumah keluarga Yuuki.

"E-ehh t-tapikan seharusnya kalian kembali ke planet deviluke setelah mendapatkan Lala?" tanya Riko sedikit gugup kepada Zastin. 'kalau perempuan dirumah ini bertambah lagi aku makin susah untuk membuat Onii-chan mencintaiku~' batin Riko tidak mau Lala tinggal dirumah ini. (Author:hihihi tidak aku sangka bahwa Riko-chan seorang brothercomplex~ Riko:U-Urasai Author-san!~)

"Oh.. untuk masalah itu karena Naruto sudah menjadi tunangan dari Lala-sama" jawab Zastin santai tampa beban memjawab pertanyaan dari Riko.

"Tu-tunagan!?" teriak Riko dan Mikan bersamaan.

"T-tunggu dulu kok jadi begini Zastin-san? bukannya aku dan Lala belum membuat sesuatu yang menjadi sebuah pertunangan!?" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak kepada Zastin, tidak terima langsung bertunangan dengan Lala.

"Hm.. untuk itu mengapa Naruto-san sudah menjadi tunangan dari Lala-sama, karena pada saat itu anda sudah memegang bagian tubuh dari Lala-sama dan jika anda ingin menolak pertunangan ini maka Bumi berada pada ambang ke hancur oleh Raja Deviluke Ayah Lala-sama" jawab Zastin sambil meminum teh yang telah disediakan oleh Mikan.

"Owh.. minuman ini nikmat sekali" kata Zastin sambil memandang teh yang diminumnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'S-sial kenapa bisa begini kejadiannya jika aku menolak maka bumi akan hancur oleh Raja Deviluke atau Ayahnya Lala dan jika aku menerima mungkin akan terjadi kehebohan di kehidupanku mendatang, hah~ merepotkan tapi apa boleh buat' batin Naruto miris melihat kedepannya bahwa ia akan selalu terlibat masalah yang sangat berbahaya tapi iya berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik menjaga Lala dari segala mara bahaya..

"ANIKI! coba jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan Lala?!" teriak Riko sambil menekan kata 'ANIKI' kepada Naruto dengan memberikan tatapan pembunuh yang sangat kuat dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi Riko.

"Ri-Riko-chan Aniki bisa j-jelaskan~" kata Naruto sambil bergetar ketakutan. 'Riko-chan sangat menakutkan sekali tettbayo' batin Naruto.

"Hm~ Naruto-kun kau kenapa? Semua badan mu bergetar apa kamu sakit?" tanya Lala polos tanpa merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat menakutkan keluar dari tubuh Riko.

"A-Ah... T-tidak a-apa-apa kok Lala Hehehehe.." kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing mencoba tidak membuat suasana menjadi tambah suram.

"Baiklah.. sebelum saya pergi dan meninggalkan Lala-sama disini, apa Naruto-san punya orang tua?" kata Zastin tampa memperdulikan aura seram yang keluar dari Riko.

"A-ah itu orang tua ku sudah tidak ada sejak dari kecil saat umurkan 7 tahun dan Riko 5 tahun serta Mikan yang masih 2 tahun, kami sudah di urus oleh paman kami walau aku dan Riko pernah melihat wajah orang tua kami, akan tetapi kami tidak pernah bisa bersama orang tua kami dengan lama" kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Aniki/Onii-chan' batin Riko dengan hawa pembunuhnya hilang dan Mikan yang menatap Naruto sedih.

Benar dari dulu Riko dan Mikan selalu dijaga dan diurus oleh Naruto seorang, dan pamannya yang datang sebulan sekali untuk melihat dan memberikan uang untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Naruto selalu berusaha untuk membuat Riko dan Mikan bahagia tampa memperdulikan kebahagiannya sendiri dan sekarang hal itu harus terjadi kembali. Tapi semua akan berubah dengan Riko dan Mikan yang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang mandiri.

'Aniki/Onii-chan kami tidak akan membuatmu mengorbankan kebahagianmu lagi dan kami akan memberikan kebahagian yang belum pernah kamu rasakan dulu' batin Riko dan Mikan melihat Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Hm.. begitu ya" kata Zastin sambil berpikir.

"Naruto-kun tenang disini kan ada Lala dan Nanti kita berdua bisa membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia~" kata Lala dengan nada senang.

 **Pfff...**

Zastin yang meminum tehnya lagi harus mengeluarkannya karena perkatan Lala yang mengagetkan dirinya. Riko yang kaget dengan aura pembunuhnya keluar lagi. Mika yang hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil meminum teh buatannya serta Naruto yang kaget dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Lala-sama apakah anda tau cara membuat keluarga kecil bersama Naruto-san?" tanya Zastin kepada Lala.

"Um~ menurut Okaa-san saat tidur menceritakan bagaimana Momo dan Nana ada dengan datangnya bangau yang baik hati memberika seorang bayi didepan pintu dan jika bangau berbaik hati ia akan memberikan dua bayi~" jawab Lala dengan nada senang kepada Zastin dan itu membuat penghuni dirumah itu kaget kembali.

"Lala-sama sebenarnya bu-"

"T-tunggu dulu! Kenapa pembicaraan ini masuk kedalam hal yang berbau negatif begini!?" teriak Riko tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan yang akan masuk kedalam sebuah hubungan sex.

"E-ehm.. baiklah aku akan pergi tapi sebelumnya tolong jaga Lala-sama dengan baik" kata Zastin dan ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari rumah keluarga Yuuki.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas karena Zastin telah pergi.

"Riko-chan tolong antar Lala kekamar yang kosong dan juga tolong berikan pakaian kepada Lala" kata Naruto meminta Riko mengantar Lala kekamar yang kosong dirumah ini dan meberikan sebagian pakaian Riko kepada Lala.

"Hem~ baiklah, ayo Lala" kata Riko sambil menarik Lala paksa.

"Mou~ aku masih ingin bersama Naruto-kun~" rengek Lala masih ingin bersama Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan makan siang dulu Onii-chan" Mikan pun pergi kedapur memasak untuk makan siang.

"Ah... kalau begitu lebih baik aku berlatih saja di belakang rumah" kemudian Naruto pergi kelahaman belakang rumah untuk berlatih.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat dan sekarang langit pun sudah beranjak gelap dengan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam ini. Dan dirumah keluarga yuuki pun sedang makan malam dengan tenang tapi ketenangan itu tidak terjadi karena Lala yang terus menempel pada Naruto.

"Lala tolong lepaskan tanganmu kita sedang makan disini" kata Naruto kepada Lala agar melepaskan tangannya yang sedang memeluk tangan kiri Naruto dengan erat.

"Mouu~ apa Naruto-kun tidak suka padaku?" kata Lala dengan nada yang sedih. Sedangkan Riko yang melihat itu kesal serta Mikan yang sedikit tidak peduli dengan itu walau dalam hatinya resah jika Onii-channya diambil oleh Lala.

"T-tidak kok aku malah sebaliknya" kata Naruto gugup dan Riko yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat.

"Benarkah Naruto-kun menyukaiku?" tanya Lala dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"I-itu B-Benar" jawab Naruto gugup tampa mengetahui bahwa akan ada suatu benda yang melayang kepadanya.

Tuuuing Brakk...

Naruto pun terjungkal dari tempat duduknya kerena terkena lemparan benda itu dan orang yang melempar benda itu adalah Riko.

"I-ittai nee.." kata Naruto kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena benda itu.

"A-N-I-K-I no Baka!" teriak Riko sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari dengan cepat ke kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun daijobu?" tanya Lala cemas melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"A-ah daijobu Lala" jawab Naruto kepada Lala agar tidak terlalu cemas. 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan Riko? aku harus bicara padanya' batin Naruto.

"Lala bisakah kau membantu Mikan membereskan makan malam ini?"

"Um~"

Lala menganguk dan beranjak membatu Mikan membereskan tempat makan. Setelah melihat Lala membantu Mikan membereskan tempat makan Naruto pun pergi kekamar Riko.

Tok.. Tok..

"Riko-chan buka pintunya Aniki ingin bicara dengan mu" Naruto sambil memcoba membuka pintu Riko tapi terkunci.

"Tidak mau" teriak Riko didalam kamar.

"Ayolah Riko-chan jika Aniki punya salah padamu kita bicara apa kesalahan Anikimu ini"

Pintu kamar Riko pun terbuka dengan Riko yang kembali keranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Riko-chan~"

"Riko-chan~"

"Ri~ko-chan~"

"Apa sih Aniki mengganggu orang tidur saja!?" teriak Riko sambil menyibakkan selimutnya dengan mata Riko yang meneteskan air mata.

"Riko-chan kenapa kok menangis?" tanya Naruto cemas karena Riko menangis.

"T-tidak kok mataku kemasukan debu" jawab Riko agar Naruto tidak cemas dengan menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya.

 **Bruukk...**

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Riko dengan erat. Riko yang dipeluk Naruto kaget.

"Riko-chan jika ada masalah bicaralah pada Aniki dan sekarang keluarkanlah. Keluarkan masalah yang membebanimu" kata Naruto masih memeluk Riko

Hiks.. Hikss.. Hiks..

Riko menangis dengan keras dipelukan Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Riko sudah berhenti menangis serta yang terdengar adalah sebuah dengkuran halus.

"Riko-chan" Naruto berguman dengan sedih sambil mengelus lembut wajah Riko kemudian ia menidurkan Riko dan menyelimuti tubuh Riko. 'Aniki akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakanmu apapun yang terjadi' batin Naruto.

"Oyasumi Riko-chan" kata Naruto mengucapakan selamat malam dan mencium dahi Riko dengan lembut, kemudian Naruto pergi dari kamar Riko dan menutup pintunya.

"Hah~ sebaiknya aku cepat tidur" Naruto pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. (ya tidurlah emang apa lagi?#authordiikat).

Naruto pun sudah tidur tapi tidak untuk Lala yang saat ini mengendap-endap masuk kekamar Naruto dan ikut tidur seranjang dengan Naruto dengan tubuh Lala yang tidak memakai pakaian alias bugil desu.(Author:Lala sangat protektif desu~ Lala:E-ehehehehe~)

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun telah menyonsong dengan Matahari terbit dari sebelah timur, tapi untuk tokoh utama kita ini yang biasanya selalu bangun pagi ia sekarang sedang bercumbu dengan orang yang tadi malam mengendap-endap kekamarnya.

"Umm~ Ramennya enak Ojii-san~" kata Naruto sambil menjilat-jilat pipi Lala.

"Uhh~ eemm~" Lala yang diperlakukan begitu menjadi mendesah keenakan. Naruto pun yang masih mengigau terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Slurrp.. Slurrp.. Emm~" Naruto masih menjilat-jilat wajah Lala dan kemudian mencium Lala dengan ganas.

"E-Emm~ Ehmm~ Na-Naru~ Naru~" desah Lala disela-sela ciuman dan tangan kanan Naruto memegang ekor Lala serta mengusap-usap ujung ekornya.

"A-ah~ Naru~ A-a-aku~ ke-keluar!~" Lala mendesah dengan keras karena kenikmatan yang telah keluar.

"Hemm~" Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar desahan yang sangat keras.

"Hem~ Lala~" guman Naruto masih belum terlalu sadar sambil melihat Lala yang tidak bergerak.

"E-Ehh... La-Lala! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" teriak Naruto kaget melihat Lala ada diranjangnya dengan tumbuh berkeringat serta wajah yang memerah.

BRAAK...

Pintu kamar Naruto dibuka dengan keras dan yang membukanya adalah Riko dengan hawa pembunuh yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"ANIKI! Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Lala HAH!?" teriak Riko dengan sebuah bazooka yang siap ditembakkan.

"E-eh tun-tunggu du-dulu Riko-chan dapat benda itu dari mana? Dan jangan coba-coba tembakan benda itu!" teriak Naruto mulai panik dengan apa yang dibawa Riko.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Author-san dan semoga kau selamat A-N-I-K-I" setelah berkata itu Riko pun menembakan bazooka kearah Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu Riko-chan!" teriak Naruto kepada Riko mencoba menhentikan tembakan bazookanya tapi Riko telah menekan pelatuknya

Siuuutt... BOM!

Naruto pun terkena dan terlempar dengan jauh dari kamarnya

"Author-san brengsek lihat saja nanti jika kita bertemu!" teriak Naruto masih terlempar.

"Uh~ are sepertinya tadi aku mendengar sesuatu desu~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto saat ini sedang berada dikelas dan mendegarkan penjelasan gurunya dengan tidak fokus kerena saat ini ia masih kesal atas kejadian tadi pagi serta ia juga lupa membawa bekalnya akibat Riko yang menyeretnya secara tiba-tiba berangkat sekolah.

'Hah~ sebentar lagi bel istirahat dan aku lupa membawa bekalku" batin Naruto miris karena lupa membawa bekal akibat Riko.

 **TIng.. tong.. ting.. tong..**

"baiklah kita lanjutkan minggu depan dan selamat istirahat" Sensei dikelas Naruto pun pergi.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Rias ayo kita kekantin" kata teman Rias.

"A-ah kau duluan saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Rias pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Rias kepada Naruto yang saat ini masih melamun. Rias yang merasa tidak ada jawaban atas panggilannya ia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto.

"A-Ahh.. Rias-san"

"Kau melamun Naruto-kun tadi aku memanggilmu"

"Begitukah? maaf kalau aku tidak menjawab panggilan mu Rias-san"

"Ya tidak apa-apa kok mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Maaf Rias-san aku tidak membawa bekalku tadi ketinggalan dirumah"

"Kalau begitu makan bekalku saja aku membawa banyak"

"Hm.. kalau begitu kita ketaman sekolah saja lebih enak disana memakan bekalnya"

"Um~"

Naruto dan Rias pun keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju taman sekolah tapi ditengah perjalan Naruto melihat Lala memakai Robot Costume dan menjadi perhatian dari murid yang melihat Lala.'kenapa Lala ada disini?' batin Naruto melihat Lala ada disekolahnya.

"Hei siapa gadis itu?" kata siswi yang melihat Lala

"Wah aku bisa melihat lekukan tubuhnya yang seksi walau memakai pakaian itu" kata siswa mesum yang melihat Lala dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Apa dia seorang cosplayer?" kata siswa dan siswi yang melihat Lala serta banyak lagi komentar siswa/siswi yang melihat Lala.

"Naruto-kun kau dimana? Aku membawakan bekalmu yang tertinggal dirumah~" teriak Lala tampa memperdulikan komentar siswa-siswi yang melihat Lala. Lala pun melihat Naruto sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala pun berlari dan meloncat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Lala meloncat kearahnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Brukk...

"Naruto-kun Aku menemukanmu dan ini bekalmu~" kata Lala senang dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menyerahkan bekal Naruto didepan wajahnya.

"Ah Arigatou Lala dan bisakah untuk tidak menerjangku?" Naruto berterima kasih sambil menerima bekal yang diantarkan oleh Lala dan memberi pertanyaan atas kelakuan Lala.

"E-ehehehehe gomen Naruto-kun~" Lala tertawa atas kelakuannya dengan menggaruk belakang kepala dengan tangan kirinya.

"Si-sial si Naruto itu, dia telah memiliki adik yang manis yang selalu menempel dengannya dan tadi sepertinya dia akan makan bekal bersama dengan Rias-sama serta, sekarang dia diterjang oleh seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Aku tidak terima ini!" teriak siwa-siswa jones yang tidak terima melihat Naruto yang selalu didekati oleh gadis-gadis cantik.

"Hah kenapa menjadi begini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Ayo teman-teman tangkap Naruto-senpai" kata seorang siswa menunjuk Naruto memberi komando agar mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang melihat siswa-siswa jones itu mulai berlari kearahnya.

"Rias-san sepertinya kita makan bekalnya lain kali saja aku harus pergi dari sini tettbayo!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Lala dan mulai berlari agar tidak tertangkap.

"A-ah ya" kata Rias sambil melihat kepergian Naruto bersama gadis berambut pink yang ditarik Naruto.

"Rias kenapa kau ada disini?" kata seorang siswi bertanya kepada Rias.

"Ah.. Sona" jawab Rias kepada siswi yang bertanya itu.

"Hah~ kau ini kenapa?" kata Sona melihat temannya yang satu ini seperti kebingungan.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok... ayo bantu aku memakan bekalku" kata Rias sambil menarik Sona ketaman sekolah.

.

.

.

Sementar itu dengan Naruto dan Lala yang masih dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok siswa jones yang masih mengejar mereka berdua. 'Si-sial sebenarnya mereka makan apa sih? Dari tadi terus mengejarku' batin Naruto sambil melirik para pengejar itu.

"Naruto-kun~ kenapa orang-orang itu mengejar kita?" kata Lala dengan nada yang lucu bertanya kepada Naruto.

"A-aku juga tidak tau Lala" jawab Naruto masih berlari mencari jalan keluar dari pengejaran para siswa jones tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tidak memberi kemudahan kepada Naruto karena sekarang Naruto berada pada jalan buntu.

"Sial! Kenapa jalannya harus buntu sih!" kata Naruto kesal sambil melihat pengejar mereka yan mulai berlari mendekati mereka bedua, dan kemudian Naruto mendapat sebuah ide.

"Lala cepat keluarkan alat itu!" kata Naruto kepada Lala.

"Alat apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Lala kepada Naruto.

"Itu loh p-pio wa-warp-kun yang penting itu cepat keluarkan Lala sebelum mereka mulai menangkap kita!" kata Naruto panik karena pengejar mereka semakin mendekat.

"Maksudmu alat Pyon Pyon Warp-kun?" tanya Lala lagi kepada Naruto.

"Iya itu! cepat keluarkan!" teriak Naruto.

"tapi ada syaratnya" kata Lala mengajukan syarat kepada Naruto.

"Syarat? Baiklah apa syaratnya Lala?" tanya Naruto kepada Lala.

"Syaratnya yaitu Naruto-kun harus menikah dengan ku~" jawab Lala dengan nada senang.

"Na-Nani!? Kita baru saja bertunangan dan kau ingin menikah?!" kata Naruto kaget atas syarat yang diajukan Lala.

"Jika Naruto-kun tidak mau ya sudah aku tidak mau mengeluarkan alat itu" kata Lala sambil cemberut dengan pipinya yang mengembung.

"Baiklah! Aku terima syaratnya sekarang keluarkan benda itu!"

"Oke~" Lala tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan keluarlah alat itu ditangan kiri Lala. Kemudian Lala memegan tangan kiri Naruto dan mengaktifkan alat yang ada di tangan kiri Lala, dalam sekejap mereka menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Nani? Kemana mereka berdua pergi?" kata seorang siswa yang tadi melihat Naruto dan Lala disini. "Mereka berdua menghilang!" kata siswa lain kaget.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto. Keduanya saat ini terjabak dalam tempat yang sempit dan gelap. "kenapa badanku berat dan benda apa yang kupegang ini begitu lembut dan kenya serta hangat"

"Ehmm~ Naruto-kun~ tolong jangan terlalu keras~" desah Lala kerana Naruto meremas dadanya.

"Maafkan aku Lala" kata Naruto meminta Maaf kepada Lala.

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa dan aku juga tidak tau kita ada dimana karena tadi aku tidak menentukan lokasi pendaratannya" jawab Lala atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Kemudian ledakan kecil keluar dari sebuah loker yang berada diruang ganti. Dimana didalam loker itu terdapa Naruto dan Lala yang tidak memakai pakaian alias bugil desu serta posisi Naruto dibawah dan Lala diatas.

"Uhh.. kepalaku pusing tettbayo" kata Naruto Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lala.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri tapi ia malah memegang sesuatu yang lembut lagi.

"Emm~ Naru~ jangan pegang itu~ Ah~" desah Lala tidak karuan.

"Lala kenapa Aku merasa kedingin?" tanya Naruto

"Itu kerena saat ini kita tidak berpakaian karena warp-kun hanya memindahkan makhluk hidup bukan benda" jawab Lala

"Oh be-eeehhh...!" kaget Naruto karena saat ini mereka berdua tidak berpakaian.

Kemudian loker pun terbuka dan keluarlah Naruto dan Lala yang saat ini bugil dengan posisi Naruto dibawah dan Lala diatas.

"Aniki! Kenapa kau ada disini dan juga kenapa kalian berdua tidak memakai pakaian hah?!" teriak Riko, orang yang membuka loker itu.

"Riko-chan Aniki bisa je-" kata Naruto tidak selesai karena Riko sudah mengeluarkan sebuah samurai yang entah dari mana bersiap memotong Naruto kecil. Naruto pun lari sambil menarik Lala.

"Kenapa jadi begini!?" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menarik Lala mencoba tidak ditangkap oleh imoutonya.

"ANIKI!? Mau kemana kau!?" teriak Riko berlari sambil menyabet-nyabetkan samurainya kearah Naruto yang saat ini masih bugil bersama Lala. Sedangkan Haruna yang melihat itu hanya bisa berswetdrop ria.

"Naru-nii" guman Haruna melihat Naruto dengan tatapan rindu

"Ampuni aku Riko-chan!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Huwaaa... capenya membuat chapter ini desu dan maaf updatenya lama kerena sedikit ada masalah diduta desu~**

 **Bagaimana chapnya bagus? Jelek? Atau tidak keduanya?**

 **Hihihi mohon dimaklumi dan untuk My Lovely Onii-chan update besok jadi mohon tunggu yah.**

 **Dan untuk kenapa Naruto memiliki kekuatan Ninja sebenarnya Naruto dilatih oleh kakeknya saat berumur 9 tahun dimana saat itu mereka liburan nanti itu akan keluar dibeberapa chap mendatang.**

 **Serta untuk pair Naruto yaitu: Naruto x Riko x Lala x Rias x Haruna x Yui x Yami dan masih banyak lagi dengan sebuah adegan dimana mereka tidak langsung jatuh cinta pada Naruto karena cinta itu memerlukan proses jadi begitulah.**

 **Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan jadi mohon maklumi desu~**

 **Serta mohon reviewnya ya hihihihihi~**

 **Neko-chan Log-out de~su~ nyaw~**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vvv**

 **vv**

 **v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu**

Hari ini Haruna pulang sekolah dengan riang karena dirumah dia akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Okaa-sannya kerena telah mendapatkan nilai ulangan yang sangat bagus.

"Pasti hari ini Okaa-san senang karena aku mendapatkan nilai ulangan yang bagus" kata Haruna, sangat gembira sambil memegang kertas ulangannya tinggi – tinggi. Tapi dalam perjalanan pulang ada seseorang terus memperhatikan Haruna dari jauh. 'Khe sepertinya mangsa yang empuk untuk diculik' batin orang yang dari tadi mempertikan Haruna.

Kemudian orang itu berjalan dibelakang Haruna dan langsung mendekap mulut Haruna.

"Hmp.. Hmmp.. hmmpp.." guman Haruna tidak jelas karena mulutnya didekap oleh seseorang. 'Kaa-san tolong' batin Haruna takut. Haruna pun pingsan dan di ikat dengan kuat serta ditempatkan pada gudang tua di pinggiran kota.

"Khu khu khu dengan ini aku bisa memdapatkan uang yang sangat banyak" kata penculik itu, sambil melihat Haruna yang pingsan.

Penculik yang dari tadi diam dan memperhatikan Haruna pun mulai mendekat dan menaikkan wajah Haruna dengan tangan kanannya.

"Gadis kecil kau begitu cantik bagaimana sebelum aku memberi tau orang tua mu kita bermain sebentar." Kata penculik itu dengan nada yang mesum. Tetapi sebelum ia melakukan hal mesum terhadap Haruna ada sebuah benda yang melayang dan mengenai kepada sipenculik dengan keras.

Prangg.. Brugh..

"SIAL! Siapa yang telah melakukan ini kepada ku! Keluar kau jangan seperti pengecut!" teriak penculik itu kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdarah akibat lemparan benda yang mengenai kepalanya. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari teriakan sang penculik.

Penculik itu pun bertambah kesal karena tidak mendapat respon. Ia pun mulai mencari orang yang telah melemparnya.

"Jika kau tertangkap aku akan menyiksamu dengan sangat kejam" kata penculik itu dengan keras agar orang yang melemparnya tadi keluar. Kemudian ada orang diatas sebuah kotak besar yang tingginya melebihi sipenculik sedang bersiap memukul kepala penculik itu dengan keras.

'3… 2… 1..' batin orang yang diatas kotak dan melompat kepada sipenculik sambil mengayunkan sebuah tongkat yang sangat keras kekepala penculik. Penculik yang melihat serangan tiba – tiba diatasnya tidak siap dan ia pun terkena pukulan dari tongkat orang itu.

Buaakk…

Kerasnya pukulan membuat sipenculik langsung pingsan ditempat. Orang yang tadi memukul penculik itu pun mulai berjalan ketempat Haruna yang terikat.

"Penculik yang sombong seharusnya dia tidak berteriak dan membuatku tahu keberadaannya dasar bodoh" guman orang yang memukul penculik itu. Haruna yang tadi pingsan sudah bangun dan mendengar suara yang keras, membuatnya ketakutan dengan badan yang bergetar serta mata yang tertutup dengan erat dan air mata yang mulai keluar dipinggiran matanya. 'tolong, aku tidak mau terbunuh kaa-san, tou-san' batin Haruna.

"Hei.. kau tidak perlu takut aku sudah membuat penculik itu pelajaran" kata orang sambil melepas ikatan Haruna.

Haruna yang merasakan ikatannya melonggar serta mendengar suara yang tidak sama dengan penculik itu. Haruna memberanikan diri membuka mata dan yang dia lihat seorang anak laki – laki yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hei.." anak laki-laki itu memanggil Haruna yang menatapnya intens.

"A-ah..." kaget Haruna karena menatap intens laki-laki yang telah menolongnya

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anak laki-laki itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Haruna gugup kepada anak laki-laki yang menolongnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" kata anak laki-laki itu merasa lega bahwa haruna tidak diapa-apakan oleh sipenculik.

"A – ano.." kata Haruna kepada anak itu.

"Hm?" guman anak itu sambil melihat Haruna.

"A – arigatou" kata Haruna berterimakasih karena anak ini menyelamatkannya.

"Ha'i tidak masalah tettbayo" kata anak itu sambil tersenyum dengan tulus kepada Haruna.

Haruna yang melihat anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan tulus kepadanya membuat suatu yang hangat dalam dirinya ingin keluar dan lagi dia telah menemukan sosok pahlawan yang dulu ia impikan. 'Pahlawanku' batin Haruna.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sampai jumpa lagi tettbayo" kata perpisahan anak itu tapi sebelum ia berjalan ujung bajunya sudah ditarik oleh Haruna.

"B-bolehkah aku tau nama mu?"tanya Haruna gugup.

"Namaku Naruto Yuuki kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" Jawab Naruto kepada Haruna.

"Dan namaku Haruna Sairenji kau bisa menggilku Haruna Naruto-kun" kata Haruna sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"A-ah Haruna-chan apa kau mau aku antar pulang? Sepertinya kau masih takut" kata Naruto merasakan getaran didalam pelukan Haruna.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun" kata Haruna mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

 **Flasback End**

.

.

.

.

 **TO LOVE RU VERSION NARUTO**

 **SEASON 1**

 **Disclame®: Naruto and To Love Ru serta judul + Anime lainnya (bukan milik saya desu nyaw x3)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem, dll.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x Riko(FemRito) x Harem!**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, Incest, OOC, abal, gaje, powerNaru, akan adanya karakter dari anime lain yang diambil, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cinta pertama Haruna**

Hari ini seperti biasa Naruto mendapat masalah dipagi hari dengan Lala yang menjadi sumber masalah itu. Dan Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena imoutonya yang manis itu sudah mengamuk sambil mengayunkan Katananya kesana – sini.

"Riko-chan tolong jangan ayunkan benda itu kau ingin menghancurkan rumah ini iya?" kata Naruto sambil terus menghindari ayunan dari tajamnya katana Riko yang siap membelah tubuhnya.

"Apa? Aniki kau bicara apa? aku tidak akan menghancurkan rumah hanya akan menghabisi Aniki saja" kata Riko dengan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Lala tolong aku!" teriak Naruto meminta tolong kepada Lala yang saat ini hanya bisa menonton Riko yang akan membunuh Naruto sedangkan Mikan hanya bisa berswetdrop ria melihat tingkah Onii-chan dan Onee-channya.

"Ah.. aku lupa aku harus pergi dulu~ jaa Naru-kun~" kata Lala kemudian memakai Costume Robotnya pergi dari rumah Naruto.

"Lala kau kejam sekali!" teriak Naruto sedih dengan air mata anime keluar dari matanya.

"Onii-chan kau terlalu berlebihan" kata Mikan masih swetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ah begitukah?" tanya Naruto kepada Mikan atas tingkahnya yang sedikit tidak waras mungkin.(Naruto: Author kau mau aku bunuh hah! Author: hohohoho kalau kau ingin membunuhku lewati dulu Riko-chan desu~ #Narutomerasadirinyamerindingkuatkarenaaurapembunuhyangkeluardibelakangnya)

Kita Skip dulu sejenak atas kejadian diatas desu~

 **.**

 **.**

 **TLR**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto saat ini sudah disekolah dan seperti manusia yang tidak ingin hidup kenapa begitu. Kita lihat saja tubuh yang lemas seperti tidak ada jiwa,mata yang hanya melihatkan kekosongan dan tubuh yang siap mati tentunya.

"Hei Dobe kau kenapa? Hari ini kau kurang bersemangat?" sapa teman akrab Naruto sejak dulu.

"Ah Teme tolong aku, akhir – akhir ini imoutoku ingin membunuhku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk membuatnya tidak membunuhku tettbayo" kata Naruto frustasi karena Riko-chan ingin membunuhnya.

"Hah... aku harus membantu apa Dobe aku hanya temanmu yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak" kata Sasuke kepada Naruto, bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu Naruto dalam urusan yang menyangkut masalah pribadi Naruto.

"Ayolah Teme bantu aku, aku mohon..." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya hanya menghiraukannya saja.

"Hiks.. kau kejam sekali teme" kata Naruto sambil nangis buaya.

Kemudian Guru masuk ke kelas Naruto sambil membawa seseorang. Naruto yang melihat Lala didepan kelasnya hanya bisa kaget dengan mata yang sedikit keluar?. _'kenapa Lala ada disini?' batin Naruto._

"Ehmm.. sepertinya kalian penasaran siapa murid yang ada disebelah sensei ia adalah murid baru Uzumaki-san tolong perkenalkan diri" kata Sensei kelas Naruto sambil menyuruh Lala mengenalkan diri.

"Ha'i sensei Ohayou minna-san namaku Lala Uzumaki desu~ dan yang aku suka adalah Naruto-kun desu~ mohon kerja samanya~" kata Lala memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat sedangkan para murid yang ada dikelas Naruto mulai berbisik-bisik.

'Hei apa dia pacar Naruto?'

'mungkin lebih tepatnya istrinya'

'Haah! Si Naruto udah punya istri mungkin dia diguna-guna kali'

Dan balik lagi, Naruto yang mendengarnya ingin mati disitu juga _'Ohh.. kami-sama tolong cabut nyawaku sekarang'_ mohon Naruto berdo'a kepada Kami-sama semoga ia segera dicabut nyawanya tapi Kami-sama selalu ingin Naruto menderita.

"Are? Naruto-kun~" Lala melihat Naruto dan mulai berlari ke bangku Naruto serta menerjangnya.

"La – Lala jangan!" terlambat Lala sudah menerjang Naruto dengan keras.

Bruukk...

"Naru.. Naru.. Naru.." kata Lala sambil mengusap-usap pipinya dengan Naruto. Sedangkan sensei yang melihat itu hanya bisa berswetdrop. _'Haah dasar anak muda'_ batin Sensei.

"Baiklah Lala-san tolong lepaskan Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya kita akan memulai perlajaran" kata sensei kepada Lala dan Lala mlepas pelukannya dari Naruto serta duduk disebelah Naruto sambil mengapit tangan kanan Naruto.

"Lala kalau kau begitu aku tidak bisa menulis" Protes Naruto kepada Lala yang mengapit tangannya.

"Mouu~ biarin kitakan suami istri~" balas Lala kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TLR**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan saat ini waktunya jam istirahat serta bisa kita lihat Naruto masih dibangkunya tidak berniat untuk keluar kelas untuk istirahat atau sedikit refresing mungkin? Lala yang melihat Naruto masih dibangkunya tampa ada tanda bahwa ia akan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Naru-kun? Kau kenapa?"

"A – ah.. aku tidak apa-apa kok Lala hanya lelah saja"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal dulu aku membawa bekal untuk Naru-kun juga"

"Arigatou Lala"

Naruto dan Lala beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sementara itu dengan Riko dan Haruna dikelas.

"Nee.. Haruna kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mu melamun terus?" tanya Riko penasaran.

"A – ah.. begitukah Riko sepertinya aku banyak pikiran" jawab Haruna kepada Riko.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita liburan ditaman bermain yang baru-baru ini sering dikunjungi dan aku juga akan mengajak Aniki" Usul Riko kepada Haruna untuk meringankan beban pikirannya dengan bermain ketaman bermain yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dikunjungi.

"Umm.. baiklah ada baiknya juga aku harus sedikit bersenang-senang akhir pekan ini"

"Nah.. begitu kita harus sedikitnya bersenang-senang agar beban pikiran kita hilang ne.."

Riko dan Haruna pun berbincang apa saja yang nanti akan mereka naiki ditaman bermain. Sementara itu kita kembali ketokoh utama kita yang saat ini masih diatap setelah menyelesaikan memakan bekalnya.

"Haah.. aku tidak menyangka langit biru diatas sana sangat indah.. dan damai aku harap ke damaian ini tidak akan pernah hilang" kata Naruto sambil melihat langit biru yang cerah serta awan-awan yang menghiasi langit biru itu sedangkan Lala yang mendengar itu ikut melihat langit dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TLR**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dengan Naruto yang selalu ditempeli oleh Lala seperti lem yang membuat mereka tidak mau lepas. Di saat akan perjalanan pulang Riko sudah menunggu digerbang sekolah bersama Haruna disebelahnya.

"Aniki kau dari mana saja lama sekali keluarnya?!" Seru Riko kepada Naruto karena keluarnya lama sedangkan Haruna hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang berdebar – debar.

"A-ah maafkan Aniki Riko-chan Lala dari tadi ingin mengelilingi sekolah jadi agak lama dan Haruna-san sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata Naruto meminta maaf kepadda Riko dan menyapa Haruna. Haruna yang disapa Naruto menjadi gelagapan karena baru kali ini dia bertemu Naruto lagi walau dia selalu melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. "Mou~ Aniki" kesal Riko. (Author:Ckckckck Haruna-san tidak baik jadi stalker Haruna: A-aku tidak jadi stalker kok Author-san #wajahharunamemerah).

"E-ehehe go – gomen oh ya Lala perkenalkan dia Haruna teman ku" kata Naruto kepada Lala memperkenalkan Haruna. Haruna yang hanya dianggap teman oleh Naruto hatinya seperti tercabik -cabik oleh pedang _'Teman ya' batin Haruna miris._

"A – Ah Haruna Sairenji senang bertemu denganmu Lala-san" kata Haruna memperkenalkan diri kepada Lala.

"Ha'i~ senang bertemu denganmu Haru-chan~" Lala memeluk Haruna dengan erat sedangkan Haruna yang dipeluk tiba-tiba merasa malu dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Jadi Riko-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Riko dengan mereka berjalan pulang bersama-sama.

"Begini Aniki bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita bermain ketaman hiburan yang saat ini banyak dikunjungi oleh banyak orang?" usul Riko kepada Naruto.

"Hmm.. baiklah karena akhir pekan aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa mungkin lebih baik refresing" Naruto menerima usulan dari Riko. Riko yang mendengar usulannya diterima menjadi senang, "Horee.. akhir pekan nanti mari kita bermain sepuasnya!" Riko berteriak dengan senangnya.

"baiklah besok kita bertemu di taman kota Jam 08.00 pagi jangan lupa ya" kata Riko dengan nada cerianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TLR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Besoknya...**

Jam 08.00 pagi di taman kota kita bisa melihat tokoh utama kita dengan para gadis sedang bersiap untuk bersenang-senang ditaman hiburan. Mereka pun masuk kedalam taman hiburan dan bermain apa saja yang membuat mereka senang dan menghilangkan setresnya.

"Haah.. lelahnya" Naruto duduk ditempat istirahat bersama Haruna yang menatap Naruto malu-malu. Sedangkan Lala dan Riko masih bersenang-senang dengan menaiki wahana yang ada ditaman bermain.

"A – ano Naruto-kun" Haruna memanggil Naruto.

"Hmm.. ada apa Haruna?" tanya Naruto kepada Haruna.

"Bi – bisakah kita memasuki wahana itu?" tunjuk Haruna pada Rumah hantu yang ada dibelakang Naruto. Naruto melihat yang ditunjuk Haruna menjadi tidak enak.'Tidak jangan rumah hantu!' batin Naruto takut dengan wajahnya yang berubah jadi ungu. "Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Haruna."A – aku tidak apa-apa he – he" Naruto tertawa gugup.

Haruna pun menarik Naruto memasuki Rumah Hantu itu sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menyiapkan mentalnya saja. ' Wahai Kami-sama tolong kuatkan hambamu ini dalam menjalankan segala cobaan yang membuat batin hamba terguncang Kami-sama' do'a Naruto kepada Kami-sama.

AHHH...! APA ITU TETTBAYO!

Dan seperti kita ketahui yang ketakutan adalah Naruto sedangkan Haruna yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. 'Kau tidak berubah ne.. Naru-kun' batin Haruna.

Tapi ditengah perjalan dirumah hantu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi yaitu lampu penerang dirumah hantu padam begitu saja sehingga membuat Naruto dan Haruna semakin erat bergenggaman tangannya. "Naruto-kun apa kau masih ingat waktu kejadian itu?" tanya Haruna kepada Naruto. "Kejadian waktu aku menyelamatkanmu?" Naruto. "Humm... sebenarnya A – aku sudah mencintai Naruto-kun" Haruna menyatakan cintanya tiba-tiba sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya berhenti berjalan dan kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta Haruna.

"waktu itu aku hanya bisa pasrah jika penjahat itu akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku tapi kau datang menyalamatkanku seperti seorang pangeran yang melindungi putrinya karena itu a – aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan ingin – ingin selalu bersama Naruto-kun" kata Haruna bersungguh-sungguh dengan mengeratkan genggaman tanganya dengan Naruto.

"Haruna..." Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Haruna dan Haruna pun menutup matanya.

 **Cup...**

Mereka berdua pun berciuman tampa ada nafsu tapi rasa cinta yang mendalam. Lampu penerangan dirumah hantu pun menyala kembali dan menuntun mereka menuju jalan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TLR**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huwaaa... tadi menyenangkan sekali lain kali kita kesini lagi" ujar Riko dengan riangnya.

"Hum~ Hum~" angguk Lala dengan semangatnya.

"Nee.. Aniki dengan Haruna dari mana saja kok aku baru lihat dan kenapa wajah kalian berdua merah?" tanya Riko pada Naruto dan Haruna sedangkan yang ditanya semakin memerah wajahnya.

"I – itu tadi kami Cuma jalan-jalan kok" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan.

"Hm... Aniki mencurigakan apa itu benar Haruna-chan?" Riko bertanya pada Haruna.

"itu benar kok Riko-chan" jawab Haruna.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita pulang"

Mereka berempat pun pulang dengan senangnya yah dengan Lala dan Haruna yang mengenggam tangan Naruto tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terlihat diluar angkasa sebuah pesawat yang terdapat seorang gadis berambut blond diikat twins tail sedang menuju Bumi. "Lala-sama aku datang untuk melindungimu"**

 **Siapakah gadis tersebut kenapa dia ingin melindungi Lala? Lihat dichap selanjutnya desu!**

 **TBC...**

Huwaaa... akhirnya selesai juga capenya maaf jika fic ini kurang memuaskan idenya lagi gak ada desu jadi mohon dimaklumi yah hehehe...

Salam akhir mohon reviewnya desu~ :3

Adios macau nyaw~

 **VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**


End file.
